


Ending The Night With A Yang

by HUNTER29



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, night out, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Yang was self described thrill seeker, doing whatever to get an adrenaline rush. She's had an idea for the ultimate thrill and so drags her boyfriend out for a night that would literally end with a bang. Or better yet, end with a Yang.





	Ending The Night With A Yang

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.

Yang Xiao Long, elder sister to Ruby Rose, beautiful, busty, blonde brawler of team RWBY and somehow your girlfriend.

You often asked yourself how you managed to garner the interest of someone such as Yang, other guys have asked how you have you pulled off such a feat so they could get a girlfriend like Yang but the truth was that you simply didn't know. But one thing that you did know about your loving girlfriend is how much of an adrenaline junky she is.

You have seen Yang freely throw herself into a scrap of insurmountable odds and come out on top, you've seen her pull of dangerous stunts on her motorcycle without crashing, you've seen a lot of her and that included her body beneath her clothing.

Another thing to know about Yang is that she is wild in bed, she loves it rough which is evidenced by the the amount of beds broken during your relationship. She was wild and that was something you loved about her, then how carefree she can be unless you mess with her friends, her little sister or her precious hair.

It really did surprise you on how you caught Yang's eye but the hell if you would complain, you was happy with your relationship even when she did drag you around.

Such was a time at that very moment. Yang having said she wanted the two of you to go out for the night and so dragged you off with her, you feeling that there was something more to it as you recognised that look in her eyes. Yang had a plan to make the night very eventful but you was presently unsure of what until she led you to a park in Vale.

It was empty and near enough in the middle of the night, definitely past the curfew time which had been set by Beacon.

"Yang, what are we doing here?" You asked before suddenly being pushed up against a tree with her lips against yours, arms around your neck and pulling you deeper into it whilst pushing you against the bark of the tree. You was of course surprised by the sudden move of your girlfriend but did return the kiss, holding Yang's waist before feeling her tongue force its way into your mouth.

Yang did like to take charge in your relationship, often leading what you did but did allow you to take charge when necessary.

Her tongue swirled around in your mouth and prompted you to battle back with your own as she pulled one of your hands to grope her ass, her leg sliding up yours as she ground against you before the kiss broke and a single strand of saliva connected your lips.

"So, what's all this about?" You asked as the kiss, albeit one you very much enjoyed, didn't answer you the first time. But what Yang did next sure did.

She stepped back and started removing her jacket as she told you plane and simple.

"I want you to fuck me" she said to your stupor and you asked if she really meant that in such an open venue to which she pulled your hand to her chest which was cladded by a yellow crop top and nothing else seeing Yang forgoes bras to let her girls breath more. Her lips pressing to yours again before she breathed again that she wanted you to fuck her.

Her reasoning? It added a thrill to it, the risk of getting caught fucking in the open was something that got Yang excited at the very thought off. But she knew you needed preparing and so pecked your lips before dropping to her knees.

Her hands fumbled around with your pants until Yang tugged them down in a single go with your boxers to release your flaccid length, even in that state it boasted a remarkable size but Yang did prefer it hard as that way you can fuck her.

So she grasped your flaccid length and started stroking it, her motions being slow and gentle which contrasted her usual nature but she would be rowdy soon enough. Excitement of being fucked in the open for any passerbys to see, bubbled up inside of Yang and she couldn't help but engulf your hardening cock into her mouth.

She wanted you hard and ready to fuck as fast as possible but she was happy the give you a sloppy blowjob in the meantime.

Lilac eyes stared up into yours and glittered in the moonlight, lust and desire evidently in them as Yang sucked your cock as it hardened in her mouth. A moan vibrated around you, the stimulation getting you more into the whole depraved idea as you leaned your head back against the tree behind your and let Yang suck you off. The way she did so was near enough able to make your legs numb as she had a technique.

She lapped her tongue over the tip of your phallus whilst giving you, "fuck me" eyes, staring at you as she lifted her head back to spit on your cock before grabbing it and jerking it in her hand. Dirty phrases dripped with lust from the blonde bombshell's mouth, phrases that acted to turn you on even more as she described with explicit detail of what she wished you to do to her and how she wanted you to do it.

You groaned as you stared up to the sky, vision slightly obscured by the tree but you could see the starry sky. It was so peaceful but that would end soon, the silent night would be filled with howls of pleasure as you fuck Yang.

She was bobbing her head along the length of your spit covered cock whilst also jerking her hand with a twist as she wanted you to cum, she got this far and if she impaled herself on your prick at that moment then you would finish inside her too quickly so Yang brought you close to your orgasm here so you could go longer next time.

She even went as far as to pop her breasts from her top and smother your shaft with them, massaging her fleshy mounds up and down your phallus and sucking on the tip which prodded from the top until you busted your nut all over her bosom and face. Thankfully you missed her hair otherwise Yang would have punched you into the tree no matter how much she craved your dick.

But at that moment you was ready to stuff her arousal soaked cunt and fuck Yang so she shoved you to sit down and removed her mini shorts and tore off her panties before impaling herself on your shaft.

A howl left Yang as she threw herself back, the feeling of being penetrated in the cold night filled Yang with a strange delight as she wasted no time in rocking back and forth in your lap. Lilac eyes stared into yours as she cleaned your cum from her face and tits and licked it up, winking at you as she made a show of it as her hips rolled back and forth in your lap.

Yang then placed her hands on your shoulders and leaned to your ear, whispering for you to give it to her out there in the open before kissing your cheek as your hands gripped her ass and you began thrusting up into her.

Yang's pussy had a fiery heat from her arousal, sexual juices gushing from her already which showed you just how much she wanted this so you made sure to do your best as you thrusted up into her. The clenching of her vaginal walls and subsequent loosening each time you thrusted up created a pleasurable sensation that was sending Yang crazy already.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she was living out her strange fantasy of a semi-public fuck which unfortunately to her had nobody around to witness, but perhaps that would change as things progressed. You were sat against the tree so maybe if you were stood up then maybe people walking by would see Yang getting fucked in the open, there another strange fantasy coming to mind as Yang imagined people recording you fucking her.

"Ah give it to me" she gasped as she leaned into your shoulder, feet planted on the ground as she bounced herself to your thrusts as she impaled herself onto your prick repeatedly before gasping with delight as you took charge and stood up with her in your arms and pinning her to the tree.

Though Yang may be the leader of this relationship, you wasn't a weakling which is also a reason why you have gone through five beds in your room alone. 

Your body pinned the busty one of Yang's to the tree as you looked into her eyes, holding her up by the thighs as you pumped yourself into her drooling cunt. Grunts leaving you as you started to thrust harder into her and Yang pulled your head into her shoulder as she moaned out louder.

You dropped one of her legs down to the ground and raised the other higher which allowed you to thrust deeper into her and again Yang howled out.

"Keep it down" you hushed her but Yang shook her head, quickly loosing herself to the madness of the situation as she said she didn't care if anyone heard or saw the two of you as that was what she wanted. She wanted the thrill of being seen as a whore getting fucked in the open, happily wearing it like a badge of honour.

You wasn't exactly arguing to her wishes as you was more submitting to them, resigning to the fate that you would never win so just gave Yang what she wanted, what she desired, what she craved.

You turned her into a howling beast in no time as she cried out in orgasmic bliss. But you both knew you weren't done as you pulled out and Yang turned away before bending forward against the tree and presenting herself with a shake of her ass. A smirk on her lips as she winked at you.

"Come on, fuck me" she grinned before her eyes rolled upwards as you penetrated her again, Yang pressing her hands to the bark of the tree which you was plowing her against.

Her face pressed to the bark as she stuck out her tongue, bliss rolling over her as the thrill of the madness washed over her. 

Yang was loving this and you could tell, it's not like she was hiding it after all.

"Yang, quiet down" you again urged, trying to restrain her even if you already knew you wouldn't get through but it was worth a shot at least. Even if it failed as she refused.

You groaned before taking a handful of her golden hair and it immediately ignited with a flare as piercing red eyes stared back you.

"Let go of the hair" Yang spoke in a low tone but you didn't. You instead tugged it and felt a quake in Yang's body.

She hated people touching her hair but when it came to fucking, she let you do it. Even if she said to let go she didn't mean it as you refusing and pulling her hair whilst plowing her turned Yang on more.

"If we're doing this then you can't complain about me touching your hair" you said giving a tug and Yang moaned loudly as she came from the tone of your voice, this being one of those moments where you was taking charge as you fucked her gushing cunt. Yang's flared hair and red eyes surely giving you and her away to people walking by, how could they miss the bright light coming from a couple fucking out in the open?

"Yes, they see us, keep going, keep fucking me!" Yang gasped as she saw people walking by, her thrill and fantasy being fulfilled and her pussy showed her appreciation to you by clenching down on your cock and letting you pump a thick load into her cunt as she happily accepted it.

Yang felt like a whore for this and she loved it. Having her boyfriend plow her in the park in the middle of the night with witnesses ignited her fuse.

So when you finished cumming she shoved you back before laying on the ground and demanding that you stick your cock inside her again. You not wasting time in arguing as you penetrated your howling and writhing girlfriend. Hips slamming back and forth so your pelvises met with the clapping sound of flesh filling the air as more and more people started to show up.

Why were there so many people out late? Who knows? Yang sure as hell didn't care as she was filled with a flare from seeing the flashes of cameras and videos being taken.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!" She demanded before crying out in another orgasm with her pussy gripping tight again and forcing you to cum inside her again. But still you weren't done as Yang again shoved you back before getting onto her hands and knees.

Her red eyes stared at you and you got behind her, gripping her hips and tugging her hair as she gasped and moaned loudly.

Yang's breasts swung beneath her from the impact of each of your thrusts and her body was feeling nothing but bliss, her semblance having involvement in it as well. She could take pain and dish out twice as much thanks to her semblance but when it came to sex it seemed to double the amount of pleasure she felt the longer you went and the rougher you fucked her.

Yang was an ignited fuse that was reaching the end.

And it came quickly as with the loudest howl of pleasure she had ever let out, Yang released the best orgasm she has ever felt. Her juices gushing out of her as she forced you to your climax which you pumped into her. Yang's body falling numb as she fell forward so her face planted against the ground and her ass stuck up.

You hadn't even done anal this time and it seemed Yang was practically out of it. Lord knows what would have happened if you fucked her ass out in the open but with how many people had showed up, you wasn't planning to find out and so told Yang to quickly get dressed and you would carry her back.

She wanted to stay for a little longer, let you fuck her some more but you persisted and for once you won the argument. Yang haphazardly throwing on her clothes before you lifted her up and carried her away from the crowd of people who enjoyed the show.

Yang was truly was satisfied, saying that you two should fuck in public again some time, maybe even make it a regular thing as this was the best fuck ever.

You said you wasn't sure about that before feeling a hand turn your head and a pair of lips met yours.

"Thanks for doing this for me, I get it would be awkward now, I mean it won't take long for those photos and videos to get online but you made the depraved fame worth it" Yang said before pecking your lips and saying she may be able to walk the rest of the way.

You set her down and Yang pulled you behind her back to Beacon, your mind being on what she said about the pictures and videos of the two of you fucking in the open.

Oh there are going to be consequences because of this, but maybe it was worth it.

One thing was for sure and it was that the night sure as hell ended with a bang, or in the case of your relationship, with a Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
